A long term objective at The Center for Blood Research (CBR) is to establish a new Biological Center that can be used as a shared facility by the investigators for their ongoing research projects. The specific objective of this proposal is to acquire two key pieces of equipment for this facility, namely a DNA synthesizer and DNA sequencer. The current projects at the Center which will use this equipment include (1) studies on leukocyte adhesion receptors, lymphocyte associated antigens, and IL-1 induced adhesion molecules (Dr. Springer), (2) studies on the molecular biology of the human major histocompatibility complex (Drs. Alper, Awdeh and Yunis), (3) studies on the structure/function relationships in human platelet derive growth factors (Drs. Antoniades, Goustin and Pantazis), (4) Studies on the genes of human keratinocytes (Dr. Goustin), (5) the molecular biology of human macrophage proteinase inhibitor (Dr. Remold- O'Donnell) and (6) DNA probes for parentage and forensic testing (Dr. Bing). All of these projects will make extensive use of both pieces of equipment for preparation of probes to be used in cloning or direct testing as well as for the extensive DNA sequencing that each project will entail. All of these projects will lead to a better understanding of basic molecular mechanisms involved in host defense, hemostasis and cell differentiation as well as further our understanding of the human genes involved in controlling key immunological, hematological and cellular functions.